Hermanos-Wigetta FanFic
by Queen Of Lightness
Summary: ¿Cómo te sentirías si tu hermano mayor experimentara un sentimiento "extraño" hacia ti? ¿Qué tal vez, solo tal vez, se enamoro de ti? Guillermo Díaz, chico de cabello negro y de ojos achinados, de no mas de 16 años. Samuel De Luque, muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos de igual color, de 18 años de edad. ¿Qué les esperara a Guillermo y a Samuel? ¿Serán felices, o no?
1. Resumen bien resumido (?

¿Cómo te sentirías si tu hermano mayor experimentara un sentimiento "extraño" hacia ti? ¿Qué tal vez, solo tal vez, se enamoro de ti?

Guillermo Díaz, chico de cabello negro y de ojos achinados, defecto que le trajo años y años de bullying en la escuela, de no mas de 16 años, tímido pero algo extrovertido, muy fan de los videojuegos, vivía con su madre, solos, hasta que el pequeño cumplió 5 años, y libremente hetero.

Samuel De Luque, muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos de igual color y un cuerpo de atleta, virtud que atrae y hace babear a muchas chicas, también envidiado por su medio-hermano menor, de 18 años de edad, al igual que Guille, fan de los videojuegos, básicamente ambos tenían los mismos gustos, su padre y el se fuero con Guille y su madre cuando el tenia 7 años recién cumplidos, y abiertamente bisexual.

A veces el destino hace jugadas favorables o no a las personas, ¿Qué les esperara a Guillermo y a Samuel? ¿Podrán ser felices juntos, aun siendo casi de la misma familia? ¿O afrontaran las consecuencias que les traerán sus progenitores?

Esta es mi primera historia, tal vez no salga del todo bien pero si le saca una sonrisa alguien, por mi e hecho bien mi trabajo.  
Por favor, ¡No copies esta historia! Se original. Todos lo derechos reservados a la autora.

PandicornioGirl *-*


	2. Llegada Hermanos-Wigetta Fanfic

**~Samuel POV'S~**

Mi padre y yo estábamos en el auto dirigiéndonos a la casa de mi futura madre. El la conoció 2 meses atrás y me dijo que fue como amor a primera vista, también que ella tenía unos hermosos ojos marrones, cabello lacio y negro y una forma de ser única: tierna, dulce, amistosa y muy responsable, sin duda sería una buena madre, o al menos eso espero. Yo aun con 7 años no entendía eso del amor, flores, pajaritos cantando, mariposas en el estomago y bla bla bla, de hecho ni siquiera me importaba saberlo por el momento, solo quiero quedarme como un niño para siempre. Que soñar no cuesta nada. En fin, mi padre se encontraba en el asiento del piloto, mientras yo estaba atrás, mirando por la ventana y escuchando la música que pasaban por la radio, distrayéndome un poco conmigo mismo. Aun puedo recordar como mis padres se habían peleado aquel 25 de Diciembre, sin duda una Navidad que yo jamás olvidaría. Inconscientemente se me escapo una lágrima, pero la seque rápidamente. Desde ese día me había prometido a mi mismo que ya no sufriría por la ruptura, de todos modos, mi madre tuvo la culpa, ella fue quien se revolcaba con el primero que veía. Pero ya dejemos de lado los malos recuerdos, después de todo, la vida sigue ¿no?

-Samuel, ya hemos llegado campeón-La voz de mi padre me saco por completo de mis pensamientos.

¿Ya habíamos llegado, tan rápido? Wow, eran com horas de viaje, bueno, no me puedo quejar, ¿verdad? Al menos hice algo mientras viajaba. Alce mi vista y me encontré con la casa que debía de ser de la novia de mi padre. Algo que verdaderamente me sorprende y me intriga es que él nunca me ha dicho su nombre, y claro yo por retrasado no le pregunte. Con suerte apruebo las materias en el cole. Volviendo al tema de la casa, era pequeña, pero tenía ese aire acogedor, a diferencia del jardín que era, sin exagerar, como el doble del tamaño de mi hogar. Había una especie de camino de piedras que conducía a tres direcciones, la primera a la puerta, la segunda a la piscina, la cual también era muy grande, y la tercera creo que a una especie de huerta. El césped era de un verde vivo y cortado, se notaba lo bien que se dedican estas personas a la jardinería, junto a unas flores muy hermosas y con colores iguales o más vivos. Sin duda algo digno de una obra de arte. Mi padre tomo mi mano con una gran sonrisa, hace tiempo no lo veía de esta manera, y nos acercamos a la puerta. La casa estaba decorada con globos y serpentinas, supongo que alguien está cumpliendo años.

-Papa-el me miro con sus profundos ojos verdes y me sonrió-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunte, podía notar temblaba y estaba sudando un poco, pero aun así no dejaba su sonrisa de enamorado.

-Samuel-se puso a mi altura-cuando conoces a alguien, y esa persona se vuelve especial para ti, claramente vas a estar nervioso por confesarle tus sentimientos, o en mi caso presentarle a mi otra persona especial. No tengo miedo a que te rechace, porque sé que no lo hará, es más, creo que hasta te podría considerar un hijo-dijo revolviendo mi cabello mientras reía ante tu acto.

Mi padre se paro, respiro profundo y toco la puerta 3 veces. Esperamos pacientemente entre sonrisa y miradas de reojo. La puerta al fin se abrió mostrando a una mujer de unos 30 años. Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron al vernos y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Debo admitir que era una mujer hermosa. Mi padre soltó el agarre de nuestras manos y abrazo a aquella mujer depositando un cálido beso en sus finos labios. Al ver esa escena sonreí, nunca había visto a mis padres besándose como lo hacia mi padre con...Mierda, que no se su nombre aun.

-Gloria- dijo mi padre tomando a la mujer de los hombros y mirándola a sus ojos-me da tanto gusto volver a verte. Quiero presentarte a alguien que creo te agradara, Samuel, ella Gloria, la mujer de mi vida. Gloria, el es Samuel, el niño que hace mis días felices.- Gloria me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, por alguna razón me hizo sonreír a mi también.

Ella se acerco a mí, me alzo y deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Sin duda era la mujer más tierna que conocí nunca. Mire directo a sus ojos, eran hipnotizantes, me mostraban que podía confiar en ella. Un impulso hizo que la abrasara y yo deposite un beso en ambas mejillas mientras reíamos. Me pregunto porque mi madre nunca me había tratado así, siempre se limitaba a decirme "Hola" y "Adiós". Pero con Gloria seguro iba a ser diferente. Ella me bajo y se puso a mi altura.

-Samuel, tu padre me ha contado tanto de ti. Que eres responsable, no juzgas a nadie, eres bueno para escuchar a los demás, tienes muchos amigos que te admiran. Y si necesitas algo, quiero hacerte saber que yo siempre estaré para ti.- Se puso de pie-Esperadme aquí. Samuel, quiero que conozcas a alguien.- dicho y hecho se dirigió dentro de la casa.

Mire a mi padre quien miraba hacia otro lado. ¿Me estará ocultando algo?.

-Papa- dije cruzándome de brazos y alzando una ceja- ¿Ay algo que me quieras decir?

-No, nada- dijo disimulando una risa. Madre mía, que mal lo hace, por dios.

Rodé los ojos divertido, y cuando volví mi vista a la puerta, me encontré con lo más lindo que pude haber visto en mi vida. Frente a mí, tomado de la mano de Gloria, había un niño. Tenía el pelo negro, al igual que mi futura madre, unos ojitos achinados que solo hacía que su ternura creciera, cachetes inflados, que te daban ganas de ir y apretarlos hasta dejárselos rojos, sinceramente, a mi me dieron ganas de hacer eso, y una carita de "No espanto una maldita mosca". No sé cuánto tiempo me abre quedando mirándolo, solo sé que él me miraba de la misma forma, o solo me miraba, o... Dios yo y mis pensamientos estúpidos.

-Samuel, el es Guillermo, mi hijo. A él también le he contado de ti y estaba muy emocionado por conocerte. Ve Guille, habla con Samu- Le dijo su madre con voz dulce.

Dios mío, hasta su nombre era de lo más lindo, alto, ¿Me estoy enamorando?, no Samuel, déjate de boberías, no es que te parezca lindo un niño ya eres gay, ¿o sí? Dios, hay tantas cosas en este mundo que no entiendo, como las matemáticas, ok no pero en serio, este niño provocaba algo en mí, no sé cómo llamarlo, bah, son gilipolleces mías, es todo. Observe como Guille se me acercaba con paso tímido, dios esto es muy cursi, creo que hasta se me cae la baba. Cuando ya lo tuve en frente mío, el me miro con una amplia sonrisa y...me abraso.

-¡Hola Samu!- dijo con un tono de alegría, no evite son reír ante eso y le correspondí el abraso.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí! ¡Ya podre tener con quien jugar!- la inocencia que tenia este chaval no debería de ser posible.

Me separe de Guille y pude ver que tenía una cuantas lágrimas rondando por sus abultadas mejillas. Se las seque con delicadeza y el levanto la vista para dedicarme una sonrisa llena de alegría e inocencia. Guille tomo mi mano tomándome por sorpresa llevándome dentro de la casa no sin antes gritarle a la madre que íbamos a jugar. Subimos unas escaleras y entramos en lo que supuse que era su habitación. La verdad era bastante acogedor, al igual que la casa. Estaban las paredes y el techo pintados de azul, al lado de la puerta se encontraba la cama, que tenia las mantas de Toy Story, frente a esta estaba el armario y al lado una mesita de luz color verde con una lámpara en forma de tortuga, del lado izquierdo del cuarto había una televisión pegada a la pared con una mesita debajo donde había una consola de video, Y en la otra pared que estaba del lado derecho de la habitación había un ventanal con balcón, donde solo se encontraban un par de plantas. Mire todo asombrado, me sorprende que un niño tan pequeño como Guillermo tenga una habitación de la leche.

-Samuel, ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado todo empanao-dijo riendo. Si hasta su risa da ternura.-Dime, ¿te gustan los videojuegos? Tengo muchos para jugar, aunque solo tenga 5 años.

-Chaval ¿5 años y tienes tantos juegos? en serio te envidio- dije riendo mientras me acercaba a elegir el juego.

-¿Entonces te gustan?- pregunto esperando respuesta alguna.

-Pues claro, niño- dije sonriéndole, a lo que él se sonrojo y volvió su vista a los juegos.

El resto del día fue lo mismo, jugar, reírnos, conocernos y algún que otro sonrojo por parte de ambos. La verdad no se que pesaba, normalmente me vuelven loco las niñas, pero Guille tenía ese "No sé qué", que me hipnotizaba. Tal vez eran sus ojos verdes amarronados que se hacían más pequeños cuando sonreía, o su olor a canela que desprendía su cabello, o tal vez ese aire de inocencia, no lo sé. Pero si se que tal vez, y solo tal vez, me enamore de mi pequeño hermano de 5 años. Alto, ¡¿Que leches acabo de pensar?! Por favor Samuel, que ya tanto bobeito te está afectando la moral. Moví mi cabeza de forma enérgica y volví mi vista a la tele, donde se encontraba el videojuego que estaba jugando junto a Guille mientras hablábamos.

-Valla Samuel, me imagino que debes tener muchas niñas ¿no?- dijo mientras soltaba una de sus risillas. Es que me trae loco.

-Pues, de hecho me consideran el chico más guapo del curso. Aunque no se que ven en mi.- respondí con una sonrisa. Guillermo dijo algo en un susurro que no llegue a escuchar.- ¿Que has dicho?

-Na-nada olvídalo.- dijo sonrojándose y volviendo al juego. Hay Guille, si me conocieras.

-Anda tonto dime, si sabes que puedes confiar en mi.-dije apoyando una mano en su hombro, al parecer se tenso.

-Que ya paso, pringao.- dijo sacando su lengua en mi dirección de forma inocente.

Pues no me quedare de brazos cruzados, tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que dijo el niñato de mi hermano. ¿Cual había dicho que era su debilidad? Pensé unos cuanto minutos hasta que mis ojos se abrieron en señal de haberme acordado. ¡Las cosquillas! Claramente no espere ningún segundo cuando una mano se poso detrás de su cuello. Observe de rojo como se sonrojaba y se tensaba, pero pasaba de mi. Comenzó a mover mis dedos y mano de arriba a abajo y seguía observando por el rabillo del ojo una pequeña y no muy notoria sonrisa divertida se forma en su carita, haciendo que sus ojos desapareciesen. No paso ni medio segundo cuando ya me encontraba encima de el, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen y cuello, mientras él se retorcía de la risa debajo de mi.

-¡PARA, PARA, SAMUEL, POR FAVOR, QUIERO RESPIRAR, PRINGAO SALTE DE ENCIMA!-dijo, más bien grito entre risas.

-¡NO, NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE FUE LO QUE SUSURRASTE!-sentí como me agarraba de la cintura y me tiraba al lado suyo. Lo mire sorprendido y él me miro con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿En serio casi me sacas la vida por un susurro?- dijo divertido. Yo asentí apenado y mire al techo.-Hay Samuel, ahora entiendo porque no tienes novia. Solo son tonterías mías.- dijo mientras reía más calmado.

-Primero, no tengo novia porque no quiero y son pequeño. Segundo, discúlpame, soy algo chusma.- respondí mientras lo miraba y sonreía.

-¿Algo?.- pregunto enarcando una ceja. Le di un empujoncito y ambos reímos-anda te perdono, solo porque ya me dejaste de hacer cosquillas y me caes bien.

-A mí también me caes bien Guille.- dije sonriéndole y levantándome. Le ofrecí la mano y la agarro.

No sé porque pero cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí una corriente recorriendo cada rincón de mi piel y me sonroje cual tomate, Guille noto eso y se empezó a reír.

-¿Que hacemos ahora Guille?- pregunte cambiando de tema.

-Pues de hecho no sé. Y puedes decirme Willy.- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Confirmamos que te llamare Willy cuando yo quiera?- reí ante la nueva frase que se me ocurrió. Si es que tengo unas ideas chaval, te quedas loco.

-¡Confirmamos!- dijo riendo.

Nos tomamos de la mano cerrando el trato hecho por ambos, y otra vez sentí esa corriente, solo que esta vez no me sonroje, fue Willy quien miraba a nuestras manos y estabas mal rojo que un tomate. No evite soltar una carcajada que se debió escuchar hasta Japón. Nos soltamos de las manos y pude olfatear algo en el aire. Olía a...Pollo. Los ojos de Willy brillaron al oler aquel olor tan rico. Me tomo del brazo y bajamos, prácticamente a mi me llevaba a rastras, porque si que sabia correr el muy cabrón. Llegamos a lo que supuse era la cocina. Allí estaban mi padre y Gloria con una sonrisa en su rostro. La madre de Guille tenía una bandeja de plata donde había un pollo del tamaño del monte Everest, si, era muy grande.

-Samuel, ya que tu eres mi nuevo hijo, pensé en invitarlos a ti y a tu padre a cenar y quedarse unos días. Le pregunte a David, pero él dijo que lo dejaría a tu disposición.-Mire primero a Gloria, luego a mi padre, y por último a Willy. El me sonreía con inmensa ternura y asentía en señal de que yo haga lo mismo. Volví mi vista a la mujer,

-Por supuesto, mama-al haber dicho eso, dejo la bandeja encima de la mesa y abrió sus brazos, sin esperar más tiempo, corrí hacia ella y me alce para fundirnos en un abrazo lleno de amor, ternura y un calor que me hacía sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Me aparte levemente y pude observar unas lágrimas saliendo de sus hermosos ojos, las limpie y me dedico la sonrisa más linda jamás vista. Alto, si vi una sonrisa así de linda hoy.

-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo mami!- dijo Guille corriendo a sus brazos y Gloria lo abrazo mientras aun me tenia encima de ella.- ¡David, ven, únete al abrazo familiar, después de todo, eres mi padre!- Mi padre se sorprendió y corrió a abrazarnos a ambos y besar los labios de mama.

Se sentía tan bien poder formar parte de otra familia, todo yendo bien, juntos, en un abrazo familiar, el primero de muchos, seguramente. Gloria era mi nueva madre, una que muchos envidiarían, me acepto no más me vio, me abrazo como si fuera un bebe, delicado y con cuidado, sus besos son como tocar una flor, tan suaves y con amor. Y Guille, ese niño que me confunde, tan tierno, tan inocente, tan...su madre, somos iguales, a ambos nos gustan las mismas cosas, me sorprende que con 5 años sepa hablar tan bien, ver la vida de manera impresionante y sorprenderte con sus habilidades. Pero hay algo que en serio me confunde, ¿Me gusta mi hermano menor? ¿O solo me parece a mí? No lo sé, solo sé que ya soy parte de la familia de mis sueños.


End file.
